Beauty and a Beast
by Jullietta112
Summary: Everything was normal, that is in till I was kidnapped by this beast. Everything was normal in till I saw this beauty... my spin on OUaTiM ( preview)


_**Okay there's only two things you need to know;  
this starts after the movie.  
Madelyn looks like Anne Hathaway.**_

* * *

"gracias" I thanked the woman then walked home. my house wasn't far from the market in our little Mexican village, it use to be my uncle's "escape" home. After mom and dad died he couldn't stay in America, he brought me with him when I was five. when I got to my house I noticed someone sitting in a car not far from my drive-way. I was about to un-lock my door when I heard someone call

"Hey! wait. could you help me with something" it was the man who was sitting in the car.

"sure, what do you need help with" I asked him.

"while I was driving my map flew into the back seat and under the passenger seat, I can't get it because of my knee." I noticed that the man had a knee brace.

"um...okay" I told him. I leaned into the car then was shoved in, the man jumped into the front seat and started the car. It zoomed off before I knew what happened. "what the-"

"sit up, buckle your seat belt!" the man commanded, "If I wreak I don't need murder charges added to kidnapping charges" he mumbled. I sat back and stared out the window shocked. soon the shock died down and I was just miserable.

" so" the man was talking to me. he had taken off his sun glasses and was looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful brown eyes, "what's your name?" he asked. when I didn't speak he continued, "my name's Sands

"hmm Madelyn?" he asked, he had my passport in his hand and I noticed my purse was sitting on the passenger seat "...ever been to America" he asked.

"use-to live there" I told him. it was getting dark and sands pulled the car over onto the side of the road. he got out then pulled me out of the car. he shoved me into the front seat, got in, slammed the door shut. then leaned down and pulled a blanket out of his bag. he was going to tell me something but saw the blinking red and blue lights and through the blanket around our shoulders.

"act like your asleep in my arms, don't tell the cops anything I have a gun." he told me as he pulled the gun out and stuck it against my side under the blanket. I did as I was told and he laid his head on mine. a few minutes later there was a knock on the window. Sands rolled the window down

"you guys okay?" the officer asked. I pretended like I just woke up. the cop spoke perfect English so I guess he pulled over a lot of American tourist

"yeah my girlfriend was tired so I pulled over" Sands lied. the cop nodded then looked at me.

"hey! aren't you Benny's niece?" the cop asked me.

"yes sir." I told him, "I was headed with my boyfriend up to America to put flowers on my parents' graves" I lied to the cop after I felt the gun digging into my rib-cage.

"aw yeah I heard what happened to them, I'm sorry. The boarders not far from here I could give you a police escort if you want" the cop told us.

"well only if you have time" Sands said sweetly.

"sure I do" the cop said he jumped in his cruiser. he pulled in front of us, turned his lights on, and sands followed behind him.

"just in case you slip up again, remember about my gun, I would be more than happy to use it on you" Sands told me and I sunk down in my seat. we stopped at the border and the cop jumped out of his car and was talking to the boarder police. the guy nodded and let us through. Sands nodded to the cop who had-unknowingly-helped in dragging me back to the place I wanted to go least. America. Don't get me wrong, I love my country, I just don't like the people in it, more or less the officers of the law to be exact, then I realized something.

"why exactly did you kidnap me?" I asked Sands.

"I'm bored." He answered.

"oh so rape is more fun then the normal kind." I asked sourly.

"Don't laugh or I'll shoot you." he told me.

"what?" I asked.

"Don't laugh" he told me slowly, as if talking to a child, "or I'll shoot you"

"okay" I answered.

"I was planning on taking a trip to California and didn't want to go alone" He mumbled, I couldn't help it, I laughed under my breath then found a gun pointed at my temple.

"sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"your lucky that I don't have time to borrow someone else" he told me

"borrow?" I asked, "so you'll take me back home when you've taken your little trip?"

"that or I'll leave you in the desert" he said with a smile. I felt bile rise in my throat as I saw the blinking vacancy sign on a motel sign and heard Sands mumble under his breath, "good I'm tired of driving."

* * *

_**oh yeah! Sands also has his eyes, he escaped before they could drill his eyes out!**_


End file.
